


Puppy Crushes and Time-Hopping

by YuliaLeafhill



Category: Naruto
Genre: Hashirama's A+ Village Obsession, Hikaku stop laughing, Izuna is slightly traumatised, Kagami has a puppy crush, Kagami is so done, M/M, Madara just wants Izuna back, Naruto Founders Week 2019, Prompt 'Fix-It', Prompt Fic, Protective Uchiha Izuna, Protective Uchiha Kagami, Protective Uchiha Madara, Time Travel, Tobirama needs all the hugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-07-25 21:30:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20032666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuliaLeafhill/pseuds/YuliaLeafhill
Summary: Madara misses his brother and Hashirama needs to learn the definition of boundaries. Kagami's puppy crush on his clan head reaches epic proportions, there's a convenient Bijuu, some time-hopping, and a very flustered Madara. Izuna and Hikaku are just there for the ride.





	1. Madara's Drunken Confessions (Give Kagami Bad Ideas)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sixth contribution to Naruto Founders Week 2019! Saturday's prompts were 'Brothers' and 'Fix-It', and I picked Fix-It (although brothers are very heavily featured as well).
> 
> CW: Mentions of past domestic violence and past character death.

The fire crackled softly on the public square of the Uchiha compound, several Uchiha spending the night drinking and relaxing on their night off.  
  
“Madara, really, you need to stop sulking about Tobirama every day. You’re the one who took Hashirama’s hand in alliance, you can’t possibly be the only one who has a problem with it,” Hikaku sighed from his place where he sat on a log by the fire.  
  
“It’s not the alliance, Hikaku, you know that. Tobirama killed Izuna, I can’t forgive him for that,” Madara glared at the fire, his cheeks slightly flushed from the amount of sake he’d consumed. “I’m surprised you have.”  
  
“Wha- I haven’t forgiven him!” Hikaku snapped back, offended enough to activate his Sharingan in anger. “Izuna was… Izuna was like family to me too. You know how much he meant to me-”  
  
“Then how can you sit there and lecture me about making nice with Senju Tobirama,” Madara growled, glaring at Hikaku with his Sharingan spinning slowly. “Izuna is dead because of him.”  
  
“I know that, but we can’t get Izuna back, and the alliance is still holding, and we’re safe… the children are safe…” Hikaku swallowed, his expression tightening in pain as he thought of his younger sister who still suffered from permanent injuries from that battle. Hikari’s life had been Izuna’s last gift to Hikaku, as he’d killed the Senju who’d almost ended her life just before engaging with Tobirama for the last time.  
  
“But you’re still fighting with Tobirama every day and it still keeps the tension with the Senju high. Madara, we’ll never forget the sacrifices of the dead, not ever, and my sister still lives, despite her injuries, because of Izuna. I will never not be grateful for that… but if you can’t trust Tobirama, or at least be civil with him, the tension is going to continue.”  
  
Madara turned his red glare back to the fire, not being able to deny Hikaku’s point about Hikari and the children, but the hatred he had for Tobirama just ran so deep, he didn’t know what he could do to make it any less, even for the children’s sake.  
  
As if reading his thoughts, Hikaku forged on.  
  
“Madara, you’re the clan head; do you really want the Uchiha children who admire you to grow to resent the Senju because you can’t hide your dislike of Senju Tobirama?”  
  
Madara dropped his head and ran his hand through his long thick hair with a soft groan.  
  
“Madara? Cousin, please?” Hikaku pleaded.  
  
“It’s not that easy, Hikaku,” Madara sighed, leaning his head against his palm. “I see your point, about the children… but by the gods, I would _marry_ the person who managed to jump back in time and save Izuna, even if it was a Senju. I wouldn’t care who it was, so long as I’d get my little brother back.”  
  
“Madara, you don’t do marriage,” Hikaku huffed, slightly amused by Madara’s dramatic promise. “If you got yourself trapped in a marriage with a Senju because they had saved Izuna, you would kill that poor Senju in a week.”  
  
“If they saved Izuna, I would deal with it,” Madara insisted with a forlorn sigh.  
  
“And if they told you they wanted to wed you but weren’t interested in getting children?” Hikaku glanced at Madara, bearing the glare with a shrug of his shoulders. “Admit it, Madara, you rather be found drowned buck-naked in your own pond than marry someone who hated children.”  
  
“How many child-hating Senju do you know?” Madara scoffed, reaching to pour himself more sake.  
  
“Plenty!” Hikaku exclaimed. “I even heard a few months back, that years ago, Senju Meiko killed her own brother after she caught him ambushing children in the woods and slaughtering them without mercy.”  
  
Madara looked up, his gaze much sharper than his state of inebriation should have allowed.  
  
“_Senju _children,” Hikaku specified, and watched Madara’s pallor grow pale under his drunken flush. “Yeah. Apparently he’d gotten enough of them ‘always running afoot and needing to be taken care of’, and decided no one would wonder about it since he could just pin it on us.”  
  
Madara looked like he was about to be sick, but visibly swallowed it back and shook his head in disbelief.  
  
“That’s… Hashirama wouldn’t have stood for that, he knew what I thought of killing children, he knew I wouldn’t allow that…”  
  
“Yeah, I know,” Hikaku sighed. “I’m pretty sure it was before Tobirama killed Butsuma though.”  
  
Madara looked up with a frown. “… Tobirama killed their father?”  
  
“Wasn’t too fond of Butsuma beating Hashirama half to death, apparently,” Hikaku shrugged. “Or so I heard, at least. From the Senju gossip chain.”  
  
“Why would Butsuma-”  
  
“Oh for gods sakes, Madara!” Hikaku rolled his eyes. “You, you utter twit. Hashirama constantly failed his father’s order to kill you and Izuna. He refused to harm either one of you. It drove Butsuma up the bloody wall, and he beat the shit out of Hashirama for it, after every battle he saw it happening in. I hear Tobirama hated you for that, and one night, when Butsuma almost killed Hashirama in his rage, Tobirama killed him for it. Hashirama never forgave himself, tried to take the blame even, but no one really liked Butsuma in the end, and everyone knew what Butsuma did to his sons, so no one prosecuted them.  
  
“The child hunting ended, at least by the Senju, the second Butsuma died and Hashirama took the lordship. And from that day on, there was only one rule; you and Izuna weren’t to be touched. Tobirama loathed that rule, because he thought you were dangerous, and rightfully so. Both Izuna and Tobirama kept getting better and better, and they had to resort to more and more dangerous techniques to keep themselves from being killed by one another. Tobirama just… out-thought Izuna one day.”  
  
Madara stared at Hikaku, looking troubled and slightly horrified.  
  
“I heard Hashirama yelled at Tobirama after, for hurting Izuna so seriously…” Hikaku frowned. “They didn’t even know Izuna had died until we fought that last battle, but apparently Hashirama had all but disowned his brother at that point. Sure he still loves Tobirama, enough to die for him even, but their bond has never been the same again, because just like you, Hashirama can’t forgive him for what he did to Izuna… what he did to you.”  
  
“That’s absurd,” Madara frowned. “Izuna was my brother, why would Hashirama sacrifice his bond with his own brother just because I lost mine?”  
  
“… well, it’s just a rumour, but…” Hikaku looked over at his cousin. “They say that Hashirama was obsessed with the thought of creating Konoha. It was everything to him. And he was afraid you might never agree to create it with him if you had no more brothers to protect.”  
  
Madara opened his mouth to deny it but suddenly he remembered, with perfect clarity, how Hashirama had offered the village leadership to him because he thought he could think of everyone in the village as his little brothers. He blinked rapidly, trying to wrap his head around the fact that Hashirama had broken his bond with his own brother because of him, even after Madara had so graciously given him the choice to kill himself instead to show Madara his resolve.  
  
What kind of man cared more about a village, or about a friend, than his own flesh and blood brother? How _dared_ he?  
  
Hikaku snorted, bringing Madara’s attention back to him.  
  
“You’re angry for Tobirama, aren’t you?” Hikaku grinned. “You hate him, literally to death, and you’re ready to go kick Hashirama’s ass for him because Hashirama doesn’t appreciate him enough.”  
  
Madara felt himself recoil in horror, and Hikaku abruptly lost it. He fell off the log he’d been sitting on and convulsed in helpless, breathless laughter.  
  
He did not want to defend Tobirama! Madara denied vehemently… for about three seconds, before a memory of a small snowy haired boy looking at Hashirama in worry as they faced each other’s families at the river for the first time surfaced and the rage and contempt for Tobirama’s broken brother bond came back with a vengeance that ran almost as hot as Madara’s hatred for Tobirama for Izuna’s death.  
  
“This… is ridiculous,” Madara sighed. “And all your fault, Hikaku. I’m telling your sister.”  
  
Hikaku gasped for air, trying to get out a response only to take one look at Madara’s utterly done in expression and falling into another breathless fit of laughter.  
  
Gracious Kami above, how was he going to explain this to Izuna once they met again? Standing up for his killer? Izuna wouldn’t forgive him.  
  
Just as Hashirama hadn’t forgiven Tobirama.  
  
Madara growled, his annoyance hitting the roof without him even being aware who that annoyance was really aimed at. He fought himself to his feet and stalked past Hikaku, almost tripping over Kagami who’d been standing not too far away from the fire, and whom was looking rather flushed drunk himself.  
  
“M-Madara-sama,” the younger man breathed, evidently surprised to find himself almost bowled over.  
  
Madara grunted a distracted greeting at Kagami and quickly stepped past him, steadfastly trying, and failing, to ignore Hikaku as his cousin crowed after him in a fit of laughter.  
  
“Uchiha Madara, the d-defender of little brothers everywhere, even… even the really pesky ones!”  
  
… and just for that, Madara would kick Tobirama’s ass after he’d kicked the ever living stuffing out of Hashirama, just to prove Hikaku that he wasn’t turning soft on Tobirama for the sole reason that Tobirama was someone’s little brother.  
  
Even if all little brothers were precious and to be treasured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a chaptered fic so... enjoy?


	2. Kagami Jumps Through Time (And Gives Izuna A Heartattack)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! This time; a major time skip!

Peace was a great thing, Kagami thought to himself even as he performed a series of swift back-flips to avoid being skewered into a tree by the angry Senju chasing him.  
  
A not quite swift enough duck sheared a lock of curls from his head and Kagami blinked in surprise. Huh, she must have just sharpened that blade.  
  
Clang of blades and a rather large fireball to the face got Kagami out of her range and he was off, looking for certain chakra signatures. He took note of the corpses of his clansmen littering the forest and shook his head regretfully.  
  
There hadn’t been as many dead Uchiha since the alliance, but that’s why he was here; to make sure the alliance not only happened again, but lasted this time as well.  
  
Without Izuna, with his killer still up in Madara-sama’s face each and every day, and Madara-sama’s fights with Hashirama escalating by the day, it hadn’t really been such a surprise when Madara-sama had taken off.  
  
Kagami hadn’t expected to be thrown into another war so soon after though, nor had he been prepared for the news of Hashirama bringing Madara-sama back home.  
  
Let alone for burial.  
  
For all that Kagami respected the Senju brothers, — Tobirama especially, as the man didn’t seem to loathe him quite as much as he did the others sharing his bloodline and had taught him quite a lot — , that was one thing he hadn’t been able to just forgive and forget. Not just because Hashirama had killed Madara-sama, but because they hadn’t been allowed to give Madara-sama his final burial rights.  
  
Co-founder of the village or not, Madara-sama was an Uchiha, and the Uchiha didn’t seal and bury their corpses underground; they burned them in their coffins, or without them, if necessary.  
  
Ashes to ashes, that was the way. For everyone, even Izuna.  
  
But no, not for Madara-sama, because Hashirama insisted.  
  
And that was something Kagami couldn’t forgive, because how could Madara-sama find his brother in the Pure Land if his soul was trapped inside the earth?  
  
Indeed, he couldn’t, and if Madara-sama wasn’t waiting on the other side of the river, Kagami certainly had no desire to cross it until he was.  
  
And that got him to this mess.  
  
Or, well, perhaps not quite that.  
  
Kagami hadn’t actually found a big enough source of chakra to power his jutsu as he would have wished as soon as Madara-sama had died. No, both Hashirama and Tobirama had passed by the time Saru had finally sent Kagami and Danzou on that mission, and well, when a four tailed monkey twice the size of a building and packing enough chakra to light the continent on fire had quite literally been chasing him… Kagami would have been a fool not to take the chance to work his jutsu.  
  
In hindsight, Kagami regretted not being able to save Danzou, but considering how disinclined Danzou was to die, Kagami’s best friend was probably just fine, and bickering with Saru in Konoha already.  
  
Which left Kagami in the middle of a squabble between two petty Daimyo, and their ever ready rapid dogs, Uchiha and Senju, locked in their eternal war.  
  
Now if Kagami could only find-  
  
_There!_  
  
Kagami hopped off the tree branch he’d been crouched on, passed another two trees and then dropped down, only mildly surprised when he heard a loud crack and a pained wheeze from the unfortunate Senju he’d landed on, quite by accident really.  
  
“Sorry, buddy,” Kagami hopped off the broken ribs he’d unwittingly caused, swinging the hilt of his sword down with a _thuck!_ and knocking other man out. He would cause less trouble unconscious, and wouldn’t be in agony; two birds with one stone, or in this case, perhaps with one sword?  
  
Kagami took off towards the chakra he’d sensed and followed it from afar until he felt the expected contact between the two chakra he’d been looking out for.  
  
Slipping closer to the battle, Kagami knocked out another few Senju, pushed a few of his own freed up clansmen into the arms of the Senju reaching for him, and stayed out of range of the distracting squabbles around him to react just in time as Izuna’s fireball hit Tobirama’s water dragon, covering the area in thick smoke.  
  
Now, Kagami didn’t wonder how Tobirama had gotten the drop on Izuna in the thick smoke, as he certainly couldn’t see anything in it either, but he did have two advantages Izuna didn’t.  
  
One, Kagami knew exactly where Tobirama was going to be, and two, he knew exactly how Tobirama was planning to arrive there.  
  
Kagami had seen Hiraishin no Jutsu numerous times in his life, knew the time it took for Tobirama to throw the kunai and how soon after he would jump to the seal.  
  
Half a step to the left, five and half running steps forward, and a single hard push sent the surprised Uchiha clan heir stumbling two steps back.  
  
That was enough to land Kagami quite unfavourably right into Tobirama’s swift blade, but the edge was sharp and cut through him like butter, leaving Kagami free to wobble back and straight into wide eyed Izuna’s arms.  
  
  
———————  
  
  
“Wha- what?” Izuna gaped, taking in the stranger with wide, red Sharingan eyes as the man collapsed into his arms, bleeding heavily from the wound which had been meant for Izuna.  
  
“Don’t you dare die, Izuna-sama,” the man gasped out, his breath gurgling in his throat as he hacked out an alarming amount of blood. “You’ll make your brother cry.”  
  
Izuna tried to choke out an answer, but in that moment the stranger with Sharingan eyes impossibly threw himself at Izuna, tackling him out of the way of Tobirama’s sword _again_, and Izuna was damned if he was going to let the guy die after having been saved by him twice in less than a minute.  
  
Izuna didn’t often break from the battlefield, and even less often when he was engaging Tobirama, but this once, he knew he didn’t have a choice. Not only was he completely unable to predict Tobirama’s newest technique, but if he wanted to save this guy’s life, he really had to get him out of the battlefield.  
  
Gathering the stranger into his arms, Izuna made a swift retreat, a sardonic smile sliding on his lips as he watched Tobirama’s eyes widen in disbelief.  
  
_‘Next time,’_ Izuna mouthed to him, and dashed into the forest in search of the nearest person with better medical knowledge than himself.  
  
Izuna knew how to sew shut gashes and bandage them, just as he knew how to stabilise a broken limb; necessities taught by experience. He’d patched up himself, his brother, and even his father, when Tajima had let him practice bandaging and sewing on himself. The first bone Izuna had set had been Madara’s forearm after he’d broken it in battle.  
  
This though? A throughly ripped, deep cut that probably cut through the lung? Izuna had no experience for this. He didn’t even have the faintest clue how to deal with it.  
  
It was times like these when Izuna wished, vehemently, that the Uchiha knew the sort of medical techniques Hashirama was famed for.  
  
Minutes later Izuna leant his back against a tree as he peered into the field, growling in frustration as he saw Taiyou in combat; first of all, as one of the extremely few people who knew most about treating serious injuries, Taiyou shouldn’t even have been on the field battling, he was supposed to stay hidden! And secondly, Izuna couldn’t stay still for very long to wait it out either because Tobirama could find them any second.  
  
Glancing down at the man in his arms, Izuna’s wide Sharingan eyes took in the green glow around the man’s hand which was pressed against his side, bloodied all over but no longer gushing.  
  
“W-What are you doing?” Izuna breathed out in astonishment. “Is that another bloodline limit?”  
  
The man looked up with a tired, bloodied smile and neglected to answer, which Izuna couldn’t blame him for when the man likely had a punctured lung.  
  
“Can you fully heal yourself?” Izuna asked, lowering the man to lean against a tree.  
  
Much to Izuna’s frustration, the man shook his head. He did however reach out with his other hand, wrapping it around Izuna’s wrist and pulling him closer before starting to tap out a familiar code into Izuna’s hand.  
  
_‘I will be fine. Go. Don’t engage him again.’_  
  
“I won’t have much of a choice if he finds me,” Izuna pointed out. “What was that jutsu?”  
  
_‘Information not available,’_ the man tapped out, waving his fingers to indicate it was much too complex to explain in code. _‘Stay close to your brother.’_  
  
Izuna’s brows raised in surprise. “I’m pretty sure that’s the last place I want to be, considering the range of their attacks.”  
  
_‘His technique is bad. If he hits you, just once, you’re dead. Sharingan can’t keep up.’_  
  
“What the hell kind of technique is faster than the Sharingan?” Izuna grumbled, glancing out for Taiyou, who was frustratingly still engaged. Suddenly a clap of chakra entered his range and Izuna’s eyes widened.  
  
“Shit, shit, shit,” Izuna rushed to get the man up, but found his hand trapped in a tight squeeze.  
  
“G-Go,” the man rasped, blood flowing from his lips. He tapped out the rest of his words in Izuna’s hand. _‘He doesn’t care about me. Go to your brother. Now.’_  
  
Izuna grimaced, he really didn’t want to get in the way of his brother’s fight with Hashirama, but Tobirama was almost on him and the man had saved his life twice now, Izuna had no reason not to trust him.  
  
“Alright,” Izuna agreed, placing a hand on the man’s shoulder. “But don’t you die either… I want to thank you properly later.”  
  
The man gave him a bloody smile and squeezed his hand in agreement.  
  
Izuna took a deep breath, set his sights on Taiyou, and dove into the field. He cut down the nearest opponent to their medic, gaining Taiyou’s attention.  
  
_‘Patient,’_ Izuna signed, pointing to the trees. _‘Urgent. Watch out for Tobirama.’_  
  
Taiyou’s eyes widened but he gave a quick nod, dispatching two of his opponents while Izuna made quick work of four others before swiftly moving on as he saw a flash of blue in the tree-line.  
  
He didn’t know how safe he would be within range of Hashirama’s insane techniques, let alone the immediate vicinity of his brother’s, but he didn’t have much choice, and he was willing to put his life in the hands of the man who’s saved him already.  
  
  
———————  
  
  
Kagami watched Izuna go with relief. It was cute how he was so worried for him, it really was, and if Kagami wasn’t so intent on his plans to woo Madara-sama, he certainly would think twice of letting Izuna out of his grasp. For now though, Izuna would be safe with Madara-sama, because where there was Madara-sama, there was Hashirama, and if Tobirama chased Izuna to Hashirama’s range, Hashirama would drop his fight with Madara-sama like a hot brick to lecture Tobirama on the use of lethal force against Izuna.  
  
Ah, the predictability of Senju, what a wonderful thing.  
  
Kagami almost choked on his own blood when a shadow fell over him and a look up revealed blue armour and a troubled look on Senju Tobirama’s face.  
  
Right, about that predictability…  
  
“You’re still alive,” Tobirama observed, taking in Kagami’s crumpled form. “I don’t know how you knew to jump in just as I was about to take Izuna out, but if you can read into my jutsu-”  
  
Kagami took a quick feel of the area, and smiled.  
  
“H-Hashi… rama…”  
  
Tobirama stiffened and Kagami knew his senses automatically reached out for his brother. Kagami saw the momentary relaxation as Tobirama was assured of his brother’s good health, before his lips parted.  
  
“Izuna!” Tobirama snarled, and promptly disappeared, no doubt having left a seal somewhere on his brother’s person.  
  
Kagami gurgled a soft sound of amusement and then looked sharply to his right as another Uchiha appeared to his side.  
  
“You my patient?” the man asked, taking a quick look at Kagami’s side. “Yeah, looks like. I’m a medic, Izuna sent me. I…” the man tilted his head, frowning. “Wait… are you even an Uchiha? You’re wearing our armour, but I haven’t seen you before.”  
  
Kagami huffed, activating his Sharingan, which he’d let fall after beginning to heal himself to conserve chakra.  
  
“Oh,” the man blinked. “Well… I guess the clan’s bigger than I thought then. Sorry about that. I’m Taiyou, by the way. I’ll help you out some,” his brows raised at the sight of the green chakra surrounding Kagami’s hand. “Though it looks like you’re actually more skilled than I am. But I guess healing yourself is a bit hard, huh? Alright, let’s take a look. Can you tell the extent of the damage?”  
  
Kagami extended his hand and tapped out what he could on Taiyou’s hand.  
  
_‘Blade ripped through my side. Trying to knit my lung back together. Major blood loss. Need more chakra.’_  
  
Taiyou paled at the knowledge of a damaged lung but nodded. He immediately got to work with the chakra transfer, while getting out bandages, a glass tube, a needle and some thread from his medical pouch.  
  
“You got blood in your lung, don’t you? I can drain it out if you move your hand a bit. Then you can heal what you can while I sew you up. Deal?”  
  
Kagami nodded. He had been attempting to put his lung together but he hadn’t be able to drain the blood from it, so he was grateful for the help even as he had to bite down on his tongue to keep from yelling when Taiyou inserted the glass tube into his side.  
  
Rings of light floated in Kagami’s field of vision but he held onto consciousness by throwing out his senses far on the other side of the field where Madara-sama’s chakra blazed, bright and hot. Izuna was safely by his side, and just as Kagami had planned, it looked like the fighting had stopped on that side of the field, Hashirama’s chakra signature fluctuating between what Kagami recognised as scolding and pouting, while Tobirama’s was a drowning torrent of fury as he no doubt tried to get his brother to lift his ban on harming the Uchiha leaders.  
  
“Alrighty,” Taiyou said, bringing Kagami back into the moment. “I’m going to slowly start pulling the tube out, so I need you to try to knit the lung together as I do so that you won’t undo my work. Can you handle that?”  
  
Kagami nodded, and concentrated back to the task.  
  
He could daydream about Madara-sama later, if he managed not to die until then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Would love to hear your thoughts so far.


End file.
